Code Geass Wiki:Customising your userpage
This page is here to help you customise your userpage! What to put on your userpage Well, pretty much anything you want! There are a few things you aren't allowed: *'Personal images.' Per the images and media policy, All images hosted on the wiki must be used in the main article namespace at least once. You cannot upload an image solely for use on your userpage. **You also shouldn't upload an image, add it to one article and your userpage, unless it complies with all the points of the policy and is superior to any existing image of the subject. **You're allowed to use images already on the wiki on your userpage as much as you want. **Personal images of your character can be hosted externally, but more on that later. *'Flaming and personal attacks.' Your userpage shouldn't be used to flame or personally attack any user, per the user treatment policy. Consistently adding such material can result in a block. Additionally, formatting done to the userpage must not make it difficult to access system links found in the side bar, the header, or the footer. Anything else is fair game! Some userpage code All of the following assumes you are not using the . You can disable it by visiting , and unchecking Enable Rich Text Editing in the Editing tab (make sure you bypass your cache by following the instructions at the bottom of the page, or ). Backgrounds and borders Backgrounds and borders are created in two main ways: #Using the HTML tag . #Using tables. We will cover both here. Using the HTML tag Div tags follow the basic format as follows: ----page content here---- Explanation: ;Some examples Note that the results are a little crushed due to the table; copy the code to your userpage or the sandbox and preview to see it properly. Using tables Most of the time you can accomplish what you want with div. However sometimes you might want to use a table. Advantages of tables to div: *Each cell can have a different style *Can make positioning easier with use of colspan and rowspan Disadvantages *Can be unwieldy to some *Can get complex with lots of colspans and rowspans Basic code is as follows: Explanation: |This defines the end of the table. It is required. |} ;See also * *http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Help:Table ;Some examples Note that the results are a little crushed due to the table; copy the code to your userpage or the sandbox and preview to see it properly. | |- |black background, gold 5px inset border, purple text, second cell is red with white border, third cell on new row is blue, white text with 2 colspan | | |- |colspan="3"|more examples to come... |} Other useful HTML The following tags can be used on your userpage for the following effects: See also W3Schools HTML reference and W3Schools CSS reference Colours Colours can be defined by name (red), by hexadecimal (#FF0000) or RGB number (rgb(255,0,0). Note that the # for hex and the rgb, ( and , for RGB should be included. A list of colours can be found . See also W3Schools web colours list. Userboxes Userboxes are special designed specifically for use on userpages. There are many premade ones, and you can also make your own personalised ones. Custom userboxes If you want to say something about yourself via a userbox, but none of the premade ones are just right? Make your own! Userboxes are made using Template:Userbox. Here is the base template, along with explanations of each parameter. All the colours can be in hex, RGB, or just the name. See above. The ID is the left hand side of the userbox. Its usually a good idea to limit this to a single word, or an image of 36 by 36 pixel (handily enough, about the size of a normal inventory sprite). The info is the right hand side of the infobox; this is generally always text, and can be a few sentences without stretching the box too badly. Be aware that links in either ID or info override the font colour specified, solution above. Some examples Positioning Custom userboxes can be positioned in the same way as premade ones, and can be mixed in: --> Other user templates There are many other templates you can use on your userpage to enhance it; a full list is here (not that some pages here belong to certain users). Subpages Sometimes, you want something in your userspace but not on your main userpage. This is where making comes in. There are three ways to make a subpage: *Edit a page and create a link to a non-existent page and press preview (e.g. put in User:Example/Quests for a Quests subpage (remember, its case sensitive), then click the link (it should take you straight to an edit box). *Type in the subpage you want into the search box to the left (e.g. type in User:Example/Quests), then click the Create this page link. #Go to and put your subpage as the title (e.g. User:Example/Cheese) and your content in the edit box. Category:Help